Tied Together
by Aishiteru Aijin
Summary: After finding some of her mother's old journals, Reiko Higurashi finds her life is tied to that of her mother's supposed past. More Summary inside! InuKag, OCOC, and some SanMir
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Tied Together  
**Pairings**: Inu/Kag, OC/OC, San/Mir...and maybe others...  
**Rateing**: PG-13 for lanuage...and whatever comes in the future chapters  
**Summary**: Higurashi, Reiko; daughter of Kagome, finds some of her mother's old journals that were hidden away in a box. She reads them in hopes of learning more about the father she never met. She never knew that this would tie her with her moms past and her future. Plus there's someone at her school that she just knows she's seen before...How could she forget such violet eyes?  
**Genre**: Romance, Drama, maybe some action/Adventure in the future  
**Warnings**: Fluff, Language, Reincarnation, and Time-Traveling Ensured!

Well I'm not sure what to call this...So I'm going to say it's both cannon and AU for now. I haven't seen many of the new IY episodes so I'm very behind. And it's fanfiction so if some of the things I say happen to not be in line with the real story line then well..it's okay. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer**: I don't, never have, and never will...Own Inu and Co. Though I do own the following characters : Reiko Higurashi, Rikyo Sasaki, Keiko, Kaori, and Asami and the story line. Plus I'm only a sophmore in high school, live with my parents, and all that I have in my name is the CD collection sitting before me. So don't sue meh!

* * *

Looking into the mirror, Kagome let out a sigh. Her eyes looked dull, lacking the spark it once had no so long ago. Back when she thought, He loved her. Back when she had a plan for her future. A future with Him by her side.

Walking away from the image of herself, she pushed the feelings that arose aside. She had to keep on moving, for she had a daughter to take care of. A daughter who almost daily asked questions about her father. Everyday, she has to live with telling her that her father lives far away, and can't come to see them. Never does she say why he can't come, even though she was always asked why.

What could she say really, that her father lived five hundred years ago and couldn't come to see her, because she sealed the well so very long ago.

Kagome made her way towards her daughter's bedroom. She could hear her still asleep.

"Reiko, it's time to get up, honey," Kagome said warmly through the bedroom door.

She got no reply back from the young teen within; all she could hear was feet hitting the floor and clothes being moved around. Smiling, Kagome walked downstairs to the kitchen so she could prepare breakfast.

Looking through the cupboards she found nothing but cereal. Shrugging she laid out the cereal and figured that would do for today. She would head out to the store later that day. Or tomorrow, she knew Reiko wouldn't mind having Ramen for dinner tonight.

Rolling her eyes she turned to see her daughter come down the stairs. Her long white hair was pulled back into a bun with a few strands framing her face. Her eyes were exactly like her fathers, amber gold and filled with life. She looked more like her father than she did Kagome. But she had Kagome's spirit. Though she did seem to inherit her father's stubbornness.

Kagome sighed at the thought of Inuyasha, and quickly wiped away the stray tear that made it's way onto her cheek. She let a small smile grace her face as she looked at her daughter.

"Good morning, dear, are you already for school?" Kagome asked her as she sat down at the table across from where Reiko sat, still looking half way asleep.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm all ready for school,"

"Nervous?"

"Of what? I'm just entering the 8th grade," Reiko said holding her chin up high, as she tried to look tough.

"True, but it is a whole new experience,"

"Feh, so what? School is just that… school," Reiko said as she took a bite of her cereal.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the teen sitting before her. If it wasn't for the fact the she had the top grades in her class, she would have said something to her at this. Looking up at the clock she saw that her daughter only had thirty more minutes before she had to leave for school.

"You need to hurry up, we leave in a half hour," she said before getting up to go get dressed.

Reiko's POV

Sighing, I sat back into my chair. I could still picture the look my mom sent me as I walked in. I could tell that she was thinking of my father, again. A deep pain entered my heart at this. I never once met my father. I knew that he didn't know of me. Why, I wasn't so sure.

Smirking I thought of the journals I found yesterday when we visited the shrine to see grandma Higurashi. I found them while I was in the well house, which was supposed to be off limits, but I just felt like it held something important for me to find. Something that I needed to find out, to truly understands something that I had yet to figure out existed.

Shoving back the chair, I got up. After cleaning up the mess I made, I went upstairs back to my room. On my bed I saw the small box. In it were about ten notebooks, filled with my mother's thoughts. They ranged from when she was fifteen to twenty. Looking at my watch, I figured I would have some time to read a bit. Picking up the top journal, I opened it to read.

I**_ don't know how much longer I have here in Feudal Japan. I can feel the end coming close; I can feel it's cold fingers binding around my throat. Inuyasha says we are getting close to where Naraku, supposedly resides. Though Sango, Miroku, and I are very doubtful. I can still remember last time he said this._**

**_So we keep up the pace as we walk endlessly towards a seemingly close destination. When we'll finally get there, Kami only knows. In a way I hope it's soon. All of the fighting and always getting into life or death situations are seriously taking its toll on me._**

**_Though in a way I'm afraid of the end. For no one knows how it will come about. This and I have no idea what I'll do when it's over. I know, I will need to think about this, but it saddens me that there may be a time where I can't see my friends here._**

**_That I won't be able to see Inuyasha again. Especially after we finally had a break through in our relationship. Well, or so he says, but in my heart I knew that if Kikyo were to return, he would leave me in an instant. For I am just a copy of his original love. I know I shouldn't go for this, but I love him too much to just turn away from him now._**

**_Sango, I can tell, is also troubled about the end. She knows that Miroku's end is nearing more quickly then the final battle between Naraku and us. The wind tunnel has been bothering him a lot lately. He never said it, but we saw it in his eyes, that his end is near._**

**_I can still remember the day when they finally confessed their love for one another. It was such a sweet and comical site. The memory still brings a small smile to my face._**

I looked up at my wall, more confused than I was to begin with. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Naraku, who were these people? And what is all this talk about "the end is coming"? What end? What "Final battle"? And how in the hell, did her mother get into the Feudal era? That had to be a little over five hundred years ago!

Going through the box she pulled out the notebook on the bottom, figuring it was the first one. Flipping through it she stopped on a very peculiar entry.

**_After falling down the well, I wondered why I didn't just hit the hard bottom. Opening my eyes I found my self-falling through a haze. Before another coherent thought hit me, I hit bottom. I expected to see the roof above from the well house, but instead I found the open blue sky._**

**_I climbed out quickly, running through a forest. That's when I saw the Goshinboku._**

**_And there he was, pinned to a tree, his long white hair floating on the breeze. He looked to be alive, even though the arrow went straight through his chest. But what got me the most were his ears. He had dog-ears! I would have watched the sight before me for hours if it weren't for the large centipede thing coming towards me._**

**_Before I knew it, I had grabbed the arrow and released the guy before me from the spell he was under. I couldn't believe the sight held in front of me. He had the most stunning eyes I had ever seen. They were pure ember-gold._**

**_From that moment on I knew, he would be the death of me some day._**

Giggling, I still didn't understand how any of this could be true. How could a well transport someone through time?

"Honey, we have to go now," mom yelled from downstairs. Sighing I put the notebooks back, and slid the box under my bed.

I walked downstairs, thinking over everything I had just read. I had a strange feeling that even though everything I read sounded like a fictional novel that my mother might have written, was real, everything from the well to dog boy. Something about the description of the guy held me captive though. I knew in an instant that he held an important part in my mother's life, what it was I knew I'd read in the future.

"Reiko, is something wrong?" Mom asked me as I walked towards the front door.

"No, I'm just thinking,"

"About what? You were awfully quiet while you were upstairs. Normally you have your music up loud and I have to ask you to turn it down."

"Nothing, Mom." I said quickly, to quickly.

I could see the look my mother sent me. It clearly stated that whatever it was she would find out eventually.

The drive to school was quiet. Before I knew it my mom said goodbye and I was walking up to my school. Looking around I tried to spot my three best friends; Keiko, Kaori, and Asami. Looking towards the front of the building on the steps, I saw them talking happily with one another. I ran quickly over to them.

"Have you seen the new guy, Rikyu?" Keiko said excitedly.

"Yes, he is so hot!" Kaori giggled.

That's when they noticed me.

"Reiko!" All three of them said as they smiled at me.

I hadn't seen any of my friends since the end of last year, seeing as how Mom took me on vacation to see my uncle Sota.

"We were just talking about the new guy, Rikyu Sasaki," Asami said with a light in her brown eyes.

"There he is!" Keiko said pointing directly over my shoulder.

I turned to look at whom my friend was pointing and lost my footing. I closed my eyes, expecting to meet the ground when I felt someone's arms capture me. I opened my eyes to see a guy smiling at me. His hair was a dark brown and went to his shoulder. He had bright violet eyes that were very much alive, and looking right at me. Blushing I stepped out of the guys arms.

"Thank you, um." Looking at him I realized I did not know his name.

"Sasaki Rikyu," He said still smiling, "and your welcome."

So this was the guy my friends were talking about. Normally I didn't agree with my friends' outlook on guys, but this one I had to admit, did look good. As I smiled back at him I felt a sense of Deja' Vu.

"And what is you name?" He asked cocking his head to the right, looking at me, his gaze intense.

"Higurashi Reiko," I said.

Before I could realize what was happening, Rikyu had taken a hold of my right hand.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl," Rikyu said as he kissed my knuckles.

I blushed at his comment and could hear my friends giggling at the scene before them. I had no idea what to say, never in my life had I ever been given a compliment like that, not outside my family at least.

Kneeling down, Rikyo picked up my books and handed them to me.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Reiko, we have to head to class now, you can talk to him later," Asami said rolling her eyes.

I looked at him and smiled my goodbye. I could tell that this would be a very long day.

* * *

.

Leaning my head down on the table, I let out an exaushted sigh. After having only been the first day, I already had homework in everyone of my classes.

"I just had to take all advanced classes," I mumbled to myself as I lifted my head up to look around.

"I hear ya, there,"

I could not help the smile that appeared when I heard Rikyo's smooth voice.

Lifting my head up I watched him take a seat next to me. With a slight shrug he dropped that bag he carried off of his shoulders and let it fall to the ground with a slight thump sound.

"Long day?" I asked as my smile turned into a slight smirk.

"Arn't all first days?" Rikyo said with a slight roll of his eyes.

Chucklin I couldn't help but agree. Though I knew we had different reasons why the day was going long. His had to do with work... mine had to do with the journals back at home that were just begging me to read more of.

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

I couldn't help but look up at him at that. I could almost bet my eyes gone as wide as saucers. I probably looked a sight.

"No, not that I'm aware of at least. Why?"

"I was hopeing that you and I could get together...maybe help each other out with all of the homework we recieved today?" Rikyo replied with a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Sure. That sounds like a great idea."

Whoa...rewind that... did I just say that? I meant to say that I couldn't since I wanted to get down to read all those journals. The bright smile and now sparkling violet eyes told me that I did in deed tell him yes.

"Well then, where and when do you think we should get together?" Rikyo asked me as he leaned his head on his propped up right hand, staring intently at me. Damn that smile...and those eyes...

"We could always meet up at my house right after school. My mom could probably just give you a ride since she normally drops me off and takes me to school." I replied knowing that my mom would give him a ride...and then when he left would question me like there was no tomorrow.

"Sounds good then."

There he goes again with his smile. Why am I even reacting like this with just a simple smile...and eyes? For some reason I feel like I've known him for forever and a day...

I quickly shook the thoughts aside knowing that they sounded foolish. I've never met Rikyo before...I know this as a fact, because there's no way in hell I could ever forget such startling violet eyes and that smile. I've known him for a few hours and already I can't help but love his smile.

"Like what you see?" A grin replaced his smile as he knocked me from my thoughts.

Feeling the heat rise in my cheeks I could almost bet that I was blushing at being caught staring. Thank the Gods that he couldn't read my thoughts!

Ignoring his question I asked one of my own, "So, Rikyo, where did you move here from?"

"Kyoto," he replied then added unfazed, "and you, beautiful, are ignoring my last question."

Caught off guard by the pet name I merely nodded in answer.

"Is that a 'yes I like what I see' or a 'yes I was ignoring the question' or..was it an answer to both?" He asked, his grin widening into a smirk that could have easily riveled my own.

Getting my mind back I replied easily, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Shrugging he said, "I believe by the blush that you still have, that you do."

Giggling, half in embarrassment and half at the fact that I was actually haveing this conversating, I shook my head slightly.

"You are way too arrogant, you know that, Sasaki, Rikyo."

"Sometimes the truth, beautiful, is just that," Grinning widely he winked at me.

Glancing at my watch I saw that it was time for afternoon classes to pick up.

"Meet me out in front of the school okay? And we'll see about the studying at my place," I said smiling.

"It's a date," Rikyo said with another wink as he stood up.

I nodded as I gathered my stuff and headed off to class. I didn't get far when the words he had said hit me. Date?

What did I get myself into now?

* * *

So tell meh, did ya like it? See that purple rectangle...please click and review! I will try to update soon.

Also..if you like..leave me your email and I'll add you to my mailing list.

Loves, Autumn


	2. Chapter 2

**Reiko's POV**

Walking towards the main doors of my school I let a smile break over my face. I just can't help myself, but be excited to see Rikyo again. Seeing him standing beneath the Sakura tree I walked towards him.

"Hey beautiful," Rikyo said smiling at me as I approached him.

What was it with him and that pet name?

"Hey, my moms over here," I smiled up at him and then proceeded to walk towards my mother's car.

We walked silently over to my mom's car. Stopping just outside of the car door Rikyo stood beside me as I opened the door.

"Hello honey, " upon seeing Rikyo she added, "Who's your friend?"

Before I could say anything at all Rikyo stuck his right hand out and said, "I'm Sasaki, Rikyo, and you must be Reiko's ... sister?"

**Kagome's POV**

I couldn't help but take his offered hand for a shake. He reminded me so much of Miroku that I had to blink back the sudden sting of tears that threatened to make themselves known. The boy standing in front of me looked almost exactly like him with his long dark hair, violet eyes, and his smile. It also seemed that this boy, Rikyo, had the same flirtatious manor.

Smiling slightly I replied, "Nice to meet you, Rikyo...and I am Reiko's mother, Kagome."

"Mother? You don't look to be much older than Reiko... You must be joking?" He said with a mock shocked face, eyes wide with played innocence.

I couldn't help the chuckle that came forth, he was just too much like Miroku, except he seemed to be less... forward. Considering he was standing near my daughter… he had better be less forward then Miroku was.

"Mom is it okay if Rikyo came home with us. We already have a lot of homework and since we both have all advanced classes we were going to help each other out." Reiko said, a hint of laughter in her voice from the boy's antics.

"If it's alright with his mother, then I would be glad to," I said.

Watching curiously, I saw how my daughter's smile grew deeper and her eyes flashed quickly towards him. Biting back my own grin, waited as the two piled into the car after throwing their backpacks into the front seat beside me.

**Reiko's POV**

I can already see the questions forming in my mother's eyes. I knew as soon as Rikyo left to go home later she'd be right there ready to have a "talk". I couldn't help rolling my eyes at this. Not that it bothered me really.

The car ride home was relatively quick. Getting out of the car I went to grab our back packs, only to see Rikyo getting both of ours, shouldering them, now waiting for me to show him where to go.

"We'll be up in my room studying Mom," I said as I walked inside the house.

"All right honey, and just leave the door open," My mom's voice followed.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks, knowing that my face had to be the color of a cherry. Without a word Rikyo followed me upstairs to my room. Upon entering my eyes darted quickly to where I knew the box of journals lay just beneath my bed. A stab of longing hit me, making me wish that I had said no to Rikyo's request earlier so I could have read more. With a quick glance to my right, the feeling quickly diminished seeing Rikyo gazing at me with those eyes of his.

"Make yourself comfortable while I grab us something to drink," I said gesturing him into my room, "Is tea fine? I always have a cup after school."

He nodded to me as he walked over to my desk that sat on the left side of my room next to my walk in closet. As I walked back out of my room I glanced over at Rikyo over my left shoulder and watched him look over the pictures of my family and friends. Turning away I made my way swiftly downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen I saw my mom was already making dinner and from the smell of it I could tell she was making Ramen. Smiling I reached into the cupboard next to my mom and pulled out the tea packets.

"Rikyo seems nice," I could hear the smile in her voice as she said this.

"He is."

I quickly boiled some water glad that I wasn't being questioned yet. Though the silence that my mother and I are in is a tad uncomfortable. I can feel the unease in my mother between us. Something that seemed to generate from her meeting Rikyo.

"What's wrong mom?"

Startled, she looked up at me, "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because you're acting a little off... is it because of Rikyo? Do you already not like him or something," I couldn't keep the defensiveness in my voice at bay even if I wanted to. She didn't have the right to judge him so freely when she knew not of him.

"Oh no, honey, it's not him. Everything is fine. Is your friend going to stay for dinner?"

I could tell that she wanted to change the subject and with a sigh I let it go.

"Yea,"

After adding the tea packets I brought up the two cups of tea plus a thing of sugar, not sure of how Rikyo took his tea, and went upstairs to my bedroom where I left him. Walking in I couldn't help but stop suddenly as I looked at him. Memories from a time I never knew assaulted me with just the mere look into Rikyo's face. Flashes of a similar pair of violet eyes crossed my mind.

"Reiko are you alright?" Rikyo said, snapping me out of the stupor I had fallen into.

Nodding my head I walked over on shaky feet to sit on my bed. Only once before had something like this happen to me. Though the last time it had happened was when I retrieved my mother's notebooks. I had similar images flash before me from just seeing the well.

"Reiko?"

Glancing up questioningly I realized that I still held the cups of tea.

"Here's your tea... I wasn't sure how you drank yours so I brought up some sugar."

He didn't press my recent actions, which was a good thing to me, but accepted the tea with small thanks before sitting down in the desk chair in front of me.

* * *

"Reiko, honey, it's time to get up," I heard my mom saying from the other side of my door.

Sighing I let myself sit up in my bed and stretch before I stood up to get dressed. After pulling my skirt and shirt that make up our school uniforms I walk casually downstairs for a quick breakfast before I retreat to my bedroom to read more of the notebooks that lay under my bed, away from my mom's watchful gaze.

Stepping into the kitchen I glance up to see my mom setting out some cereal and a bowl. Sitting down at the table, I poured myself a bowl of dry cereal.

I eat quickly in silence my thoughts swaying back and forth between Rikyo and my mother's journals. Something about the journals seem so familiar to me, almost as if I've heard the story before… or even perhaps lived it. And Rikyu, he seems like someone I know better than I know myself. Everything about him is new yet I feel as if he is an old friend. Not to mention the intense spark I feel every time I look upon him.

Snapping back to my breakfast that I have finished in record time, I get up to head back upstairs.

My mother says nothing as I go to my room, for this I am extremely thankful. Pulling out the box of journals I sit on the floor, leaning against my bed for back support as I flip open the journal from yesterday to begin where I left off.

_**Anyways, with "freeing" him from the arrow he went on to defeat the centipede chick. In the process I got some jewel torn from my side. Ouch!**_

_**Kaede (a woman I met from earlier before releasing dog-boy) somehow got prayer beads around dog-boy's neck. **_

_**I guess I could use dog-boy's name, huh?**_

_**She somehow got the beads around Inuyasha's (dog-boy) neck and tells me to come up with some kind of command word. I totally blanked until I glanced at his ears. The first thing to come out of my mouth was the word "Sit". You will never believe what happened as soon as the words were said…**_

_**He literally slammed to the ground. Sat.**_

_**The sight was totally hilarious. Though I have waited until now to laugh about it.**_

I can't help but giggle at what I just read. Seriously, how often does one get to read about a person who is, I guess, part dog that slams to the ground when told to "sit"?

Flipping through the pages of the journal I held in my hand I noticed that my mother went back and forth between the Feudal era and Modern era. Deciding not to read through it I put it to the side and went to grab another notebook. It was the last journal, the one I had opened before I read the first journal my mother had written. It wasn't until just now that I noticed the picture taped to the inside front cover.

Gasping I let one of my fingers trace the people I saw in the picture. There were two young girls, one being my mother when she was about my age and another I did not know. Standing to the other side of the one I didn't know was a guy with dark hair pulled back wearing a purple dress of some sort. Then to my mother's right was what could only be Inuyasha. His eyes captured my through the photo, I have only ever seen those exact eyes in one place… in the mirror while looking at myself. And his hair was as silver-white as my own is. The resemblance between this… dog-boy and myself was striking.

Eyes going wide only one thought enters my shocked mind and that's how much I look like dog-boy. There's no way on earth that I am not related to him. Could that mean that he is my…. Father?

No that cannot be true, there is no way that my mother traveled to the Feudal era by a well, that she met a guy that was half dog, that her mother got pregnant by a guy at least 500 years in the past, and than left it all behind to raise me.

Looking at the picture I try to focus on the other people in the picture. The guy with long black hair looked utterly familiar so did the young woman standing to the right of him. It was definitely the guy's eyes that got me. His eyes were violet in color and the picture just caught the look of mischief in them.

They looked exactly like Rikyo's eyes. And the young woman had Rikyo's smile (or was it the other way around?).

Opening the notebook I turn to a random page to see what it has to say. Hopefully if I read enough of it I won't be too confused. I've never been a patient person.

Flipping a couple pages since I had read some of it before I started to read.

_**I haven't seen my home in the modern era in almost three weeks now. I know my mother, Souta, and grandpa are all probably worried about me. I also know that grandpa probably told the school that I had some type of cancer that was contagious. We all know how he can be when it comes to that sort of thing.**_

_**Inuyasha has been acting weird, (Or should I say weirder than normal?), ever since Kikyo's death. It's not in a depressed manner, as one would expect. He's been in a contemplative mode lately. I'll be doing some random thing and I catch him looking my way without rhyme or reason. Not that I'm complaining, obviously being watched by the one I love isn't a bad thing, I'm just curious as to what is going on in that head of his.**_

_**It's times like these where I wish that the only thing I had to worry about was falling off my bike. When we're young life seems so hard, yet looking back it was so easy. Here I am seventeen in love with a hanyou, a half-demon… how did this come about? I never would have dreamt this happening, not in my wildest of fantasies!**_

_**None of this means I regret everything that has happened. I wouldn't take back any of it. At times, yes I wish certain things never happened, but in reality all of the things make me who I am today. Plus I could never regret meeting and ultimately falling in love with Inuyasha, even if it seems it is only one sided.**_

I'm not sure why I believe what I'm reading to be true, just that I do. I'm not sure what makes it so set in stone the most, the way my mother had written it all down or the picture that looked all to real to be some digital manip. It's scary to think about really… if it is all true is there any chance that I can… go through the well to get to the feudal era to actually….

Closing my eyes, I sigh. I'm not quite sure I'm ready for the hope that I have burning inside my heart. If there's a chance that I could go back to the feudal, I could actually meet my father. And yes, I know that this Inuyasha is my father, the resemblance is far to striking for any other explanation.

This brings me to an important question. Why did my mother leave the feudal era? Why didn't she just raise me there? Is Inuyasha dead? Is it impossible to return? What happened?

Flipping the pages of the notebook I try to find a page that grabs my attention. It didn't take long.

_**Oh, where do I begin? I know it's been a while since I wrote in here. Maybe not long in the sense of time itself, but in the sense of so much has happened in the amount of time past! **_

_**The jewel is pretty much completed. The only pieces we have yet to gain are the ones Kouga has and what Naraku holds. Downside: this means that the final chapter is to come.**_

_**We'll come back to all of that later though… **_

_**Inuyasha and I ended up talking last night. We had just defeated another one of Naraku's minions and I nearly got killed in the process (that seems to happen all to often). After it was all finished… Inuyasha kissed me.**_

_**Yes, he actually kissed me.**_

_**I didn't expect that to happen, but it didn't take me long to figure out it was happening. After the comments from the others (Reminder to self: Slap Miroku), Inuyasha and I talked alone. And, oh I can't believe it he feels the same! I always figured that the love was one-sided, but I am glad that I was wrong there.**_

"Reiko, honey, we're going to be late!"

Glancing at my watch I can see that I had gotten lost reading the journals. Placing the box underneath my bed I take the journal I had just been reading with me. Sticking the journal in my backpack so my mother doesn't see it, I shoulder the pack and make my way downstairs.

"Before I forget," my mother said as we made our way to the car, "when I pick you up from school we're heading straight to the shrine to visit grandma."

"Okay."

Visiting the Shrine, the perfect opportunity to test the well to see if it will transport me to the feudal era. And if it doesn't work, then I'll confront my mom about the journals and get all the information I can. If it does work… well that will bring on many things, hopefully somewhere in those many things is meeting my father.


End file.
